


The Pain Behind the Rain

by ermayzing



Series: The Dank Meme Chronicles [2]
Category: Dank Memes (Internet)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermayzing/pseuds/ermayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Rare Pepe died, it hasn't stopped raining. Everything is going downhill, until a new Pepe shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain Behind the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> written on May 22, 2015.

It had been 400 years since the fall of the Rare Pepe, and despite it being so long ago, the aftermath was still strong. After the Rare died, the rain went on, and on, and on. It never stopped.

The legend was that, if a rain is caused by Rare Pepe, it would bring good fortune to all that touched the droplets. But this was different somehow…

In the early year of 8006, just 3 years after the Rare left this world, the Pepes of the city began to notice that their Pepetatoes were wilting. If this continued, their food source would run out, and they would starve to death.

Pepescientists came together, searching for a solution. They were unsure of what caused this sudden occurrence, but they were almost certain it had _something_ to do with the Rare. They all went out into the fields the following Saturday, bringing test tubes and litmus paper and many, many other testing devices.

As the day went on, the Pepescientists came to the conclusion that this eternal rain that had seemed to fall upon the Pepe Empire contained incredible amounts of salt. They put the rain through countless tests, examined it under a multitude of microscopes, and even did a taste test on it…

And they knew.

As soon as the water hit the Pepescientists’ tongues, they knew what it was. There was only one liquid in existence with that type of flavoring. This was no ordinary rain…

**It was the Rare Pepe’s tears.**

Looking back on the discovery, it made sense to them why this would happen to the city. After all, it was this area in which the Rare was violently wrestled and murdered by the bus swarm of 8003. Many Pepe Riders died that day, in honor of the Rare.

But even so, this had to be stopped. They understood the Rare’s grief, but this was going to destroy his Empire. The Pepes had to preserve this sacred land.

And they did. Over the course of 640 days, 8 Pepe years, the Pepes built a dome over their city to protect themselves from the salty fluids cascading down from the sky.

The dome had been finished so fast, and they were safe. Once under the protective case, the Pepes set out to sacrifice their most beloved possessions to the new Rare.

See, each time a Rare Pepe dies, it gets reincarnated, much like a Phoenix does. The new Rare had obviously been stricken with saddening thoughts and, in turn, transferred its anger into weather, therefore continuing the rain that the previous Rare had begun.

The day had come, and the sacrifices were prepared. One Pepe offered his jacket, patterned with the symbols of the Rare Pepe’s eyes. Another offered his shoes, the same shoes which he wore the day the Rare was killed. Many others offered their children, and other family members. But it wasn’t enough.

“What more do you want from us, Dear Pepe?! What more can we give?!” One Pepe screamed to the sky, frustrated but respectful. Countless Pepes around him nodded in agreement, expressing their disdain in affirmitive grunts.

But all was silent as one Pepe in particular stepped forward. Eyes from all around gazed at the Pepe as he gently carried the most sacred cloth in all the land.

It was the big Pepe costume from the day of the Pepe Festival.

“Please, Rare Pepe. We are all your sons. Please spare us of this flooding rain which is destroying our Pepetatoes and other crops alike. I beg of you,” the Pepe said gently, bowing as he offered up the cloth.

The Pepes’ eyes widened as the clouds began to part. The dome dissolved, and a great light began to glow brightly from the parted clouds.

A shadow made its way through the part, and descended down to the crowd.

It was the Rare Pepe. But… it was the previous one. The Pepe who died that day… _he was here_.

Gasps rang out in the streets as the Rare Pepe came down.

“You have been loyal. I will never forget you,” he looked up, “any of you. You all went to such lengths to prove your loyalty to me. Yes, I was reincarnated, but I was reincarnated as myself. I am still here. I was always here.”

The rain was gone, and the Pepes were crying. This was the turning point.

“Never again, my brother Pepes, will I let those horrible buses wrestle me, or any of you. We will all fight, and make things the way they should be. This is the Pepe Revolution, and I will be right by your sides as we fight it.”

And the Rare Pepe told the truth. He lived on, the rain was over…

The Rare Pepe could not die.

For he was Rare.


End file.
